As Insígnias Mortais
by Fabio Lima
Summary: Quando um cientista fascinado pela morte encontra as Insígnias Mortais, morte é desintegrada e o MUNDO DOS QUE NÃO MORREM MAIS é criado. Será que a vida será melhor ou pior com a morte e como o mundo bruxo irá lidar com falta da mesma.
1. À Sombra da Morte

_**Capítulo I**_

**À SOMBRA DA MORTE**

Professor Klepstein descansava em sua cama, exausto, porém vitorioso. Era quase meia-noite do dia 24 de dezembro, mas datas festivas nunca lhe foram de muita atração. Lá fora, escutava-se famílias comemorando, sendo felizes e por uma fração de segundos, Klepstein sentiu inveja. À muito que não tinha esta alegria de ter famíliares ao seu redor, de fato à muito que não tinha pessoas ao seu redor. Suas viajens pelo mundo o tornaram solitário, seu sonho o tornou delirante e seu triunfo o tornará famoso, talvez um Deus.

Deus era apenas um conceito, Klepstein queria ser real. Seu maior desejo era mudar a forma como o mundo viveria.. e morreria. Para isso deveria estar sozinho, viver isolado e somente aparecer ao público quando todos já tiverem percebido.

_"Como será que eles aceitarão a notícia agora que terminei?" _pensou antes de fechar seus olhos.

Klepstein estava escondido em uma casa abandonada, sabia que sua vida corria risco. O quarto era pequeno e mal iluminado, com paredes rachadas e acinzentadas e cartazes de símbolos chineses mal pregados. Na mesa papéis e livros espalhados, alguns cadernos com anotações e uma mochila velha. No canto direito jazia uma cama mógno onde o cientista dormia. Em seu velho e enrugado rosto um sorisso quebrava a tristeza do local, o ar de morte, a sensação de que tudo poderia estar perdido.. mas não desta vez. Klepstein simplesmente sonhava, não na nuvem mais alta ou na estrela mais brilhante, mas em uma sala fria e negra, onde um menino de 10 anos olhava para dois outros presentes.

_O jovem Klepstein continuava a olhar para seu pai. O homem se assemelhava muito ao garoto e seus cansados olhos cinzas pareciam afinal felizes. A mulher ao lado, uma morena senhora, sorria para o garoto e com seus braços abertos convidava-o para um abraço. Klepstein continuou parado, analisando o local: uma sala escura, com um tom esverdeado e uma lareira sem chamas. Em frente à lareira duas velhas poltronas e o que parecia ser uma mesa central. Klepstein reconheceu o lugar imediatamente - para sua infelicidade. Os dois adultos ali estavam, esperando pelo afeto do menino, que ao perceber o desejo de seus pais começou a caminhada para o que parecia ser um o momento mais feliz de sua vida. _

_Ele então parou. Onde lá deveria estar seu pai, jazia somente uma sombra com olhos brancos, que analisavam Klepstein. A sombra soltou uma risada alta e um grito, que Klepstein reconheceu sendo a voz rouca de seu pai, ecoou pelo local. Olhando para o corpo já sem vida estirado no chão, o garoto correu para sua mãe, que agora estava branca. A mesma sombra que havia levado o homem ia agora para a mãe, que simplesmente desapareceu, deixando o menino sozinho. Klepstein olhou para a sala, que agora estava totalmente negra. A lareira estava acesa, com chamas azuis e não havia nenhum móvel restante. Aos poucos o local se desfazia e com medo o garoto fechou os olhos._

_Ao abri-los novamente percebeu que estava na rua. O pôr-do-Sol tinha apenas acontecido, porém algumas pessoas ainda estavam fora de suas casas. Klepstein não teve tempo para pensar e simplesmente correu por ajuda e então ele viu a sombra novamente. Klepstein parou, olhou para o local e viu somente corpos estirados no chão. Ele então percebeu que era inútil lutar contra aquela sombra, era inútil lutar contra a MORTE. Sendo o único restante no local, MORTE começou a se aproximar. O fim parecia estar perto e por mais que Klepstein fugisse, a sombra parecia ser mais rápida. Ofegando, Klepstein virou para olhar e ..._

"BANG!" Professor Klepstein acordou assustado com o barulho. Teria alguém descoberto seu esconderijo? Ele não tinha tempo para pensar, pegando algumas anotações e a mochila, o professor se adiantou para a janela, porém antes de conseguir atravessar a mesma outro BANG ecoou e a porta do quarto abriu, revelando três encapuzados.

"Parado Dalton" disse o primeiro apontando sua arma para o cientista, "não pretendo machucá-lo, apenas passe as jóias para cá" o encapuzado estendeu sua mão.

"Machucar-me? Não acredito que você ousaria tocar em um fio de meu cabelo." Klepstein parecia seguro do que dizia. Percebendo que não havia a mínima possibilidade para uma fuga, ele simplesmente virou-se para os três humanos à sua frente. "E eu não sei do que você está falando. Jóias? Tenho eu cara de quem sai mundo afora comprando jóias?"

"Klepstein, estou cansado de suas educadas desculpas. Simplesmente passe a jóias." disse o segundo encapuzado com uma voz grossa e estranhamente familiar ao professor. "Não desejo disparar esta arma hoje. Apenas dê-me o que procuro."

"Oh, meu bom senhor, tenho certeza que não possuo o que procuras e ainda ouso dizer que disparar em mim não será de muita ajuda" Klepstein disse calmamente, irritando ainda mais o homem à sua frente. Antes de conseguir prosseguir, o terceiro - e até o momento quieto - encapuzado falou. Sua voz era rouca e ofegante.

"Do momento em que eu o vi, sabia que seu interesse com a morte era perigoso. Os estudantes de Oxford estavam certos, você é um risco para a humanidade, para a criação divina de Deus"

E pela primeira vez - desde que os três homens chegaram -, Klepstein pareceu desconfortável. Escutar aquela última palavra foi como levar um soco na boca. Há muito que não acreditava em Deus. Em fato, odiava o simples possibilidade de existir um ser onipotente que controlava a morte.

"Deus?" perguntou o professor, "Deus criou e Deus destruiu" sua voz estava em um tom elevado. "Se essa criação fosse tão perfeita, morte não existiria. Aliás MORTE foi o maior erro já cometido por alguém.." ele fez uma pausa "mas que pode ser corrigido".

"HERESIA" gritou o terceiro homem. Ele retirou o capuz de sua cabeça e Klepstein pode ver aquele que o ameaçava. Klepstein lembrava muito bem daquele rosto: o grande chefe da Universidade de Oxford e imensamente importante para a Igreja. Lorde Roke, aparentava muito mais velho desde que Klepstein havia deixado a escola para se dedicar ao seu sonho.

"Roke! Não me surpreendo. A serviço da Igreja certo? Não me atrevo à dizer que você esteja aqui à serviço de Deus, pois tenho certeza que um dos mandamentos diz expressamente 'Não Matarás'", a menção de uma passagem Biblíca não afetou o homem que ainda tinha sua arma levantada e o dedo muito próximo do gatilho.

"Lorde Roke, não! Ainda não..." a voz grossa falou novamente "espere até termos a exata localização das jóias."

"Oh! Vossas senhorias não esperam que eu realmente os ajude." Klepstein recuperou a confiança. "Não preciso mais esconder a verdade e certamente o local de esconderijo da jóia continuará sendo uma incógnita" ele pausou por uns instantes continuou a falar. "Por séculos pessoas sofrem com a perda de alguem querido, ou a morte de um familiar. A morte é um erro e como todo erro há uma correção."

"Pare de sonhar" disse a voz grossa, retirando o capuz e revelando-se como Mounsieur Dobson, um famoso empresário, especializado em "assuntos da morte".

"Eu me recordo deste rosto... não nos conhecemos em algum lugar anteriormente?

"China, mais de 20 anos atrás. Você foi meu convidado por uma noite e dizia-se interessado na Lenda das Insígnias Mortais. O erro foi meu, sim todo meu... contar tal lenda para um sujeito como o senhor, foi certamente um grave erro. Recordo-me que na manha seguinte já não estava mais na presença de minha casa."

"Exato, exato. Mounsieur Dobson, eu realmente devo-lhe agradecimentos. Você me ensinou o meio de combater a morte." Klepstein fez uma pausa e com um ar de triunfo continuou. "O maior medo da humanidade, derrotado por um mero mortal."

"Você não vê os problemas que traria se existisse a possibilidade de seu sonho se tornar realidade?" falou o primeiro encapuzado, que Klepstein reconheceu imediatamente sendo seu colega na universidade.

"Alfred?" ao ouvir essas palavras o homem retirou sua máscara "Não conseguiu viver com a inveja. Sempre tentando roubar minhas idéias... não me adimira que você esteje aqui. Antes de responder à sua pergunta" os homens se entreolharam "sim eu vou responder a sua pergunta - eu quero lembrá-los de que o mundo não é mais o mesmo e a morte não é mais benefício."

"Klepstein, seu tempo está acabando. Nós apenas queremos ..." ele foi interrompido por Klepstein.

"Eu não vejo problema algum com a desintegração da morte. Viveriamos para sempre, com as pessoas que amamos ao nosso lado."

"Klepstein, nunca ouviu dizer que a faca sempre tem duas pontas? Não há como desintegrar a morte, professor. Aceite, um dia sua vela se apagará e a morte virá para você, como veio para muitos outros."

"Não, pois a lenda diz..." foi Lorde Roke quem interrompeu desta vez.

"Tolo, você realmente acha que a lenda é verdadeira?"

"Se não fosse, com certeza não teria convidados tão inesperados aqui hoje" Klepstein olhou para o Lorde. "Seu Deus não poderá te ajudar..." mas antes de conseguir terminar sua frase, Roke já tinha puxado o gatilho. O tiro perfurou Professor Klepstein no peito, que com um último sorriso caiu, encarando o chão.

- - -

Três comensais rodeavam um ensanguentado bruxo, que estava no chão e aparentemente urrava de dor por dentro. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam Dolohov diretamente nos olhos, que mantinha sua varinha apontada para seu rosto.

"Velho tolo, eu terei o maior prazer de acabar com sua vida miserável depois de conseguir o que quero para o Lorde das Trevas", Dolohov parecia divertir-se com o sofrimento do bruxo.

"Diverta-se o quanto quiser, mas lembre-se que seu Lorde não ficará nada feliz se você voltar com mãos vazias", o Comensal sentiu seu estômago doer ao ouvir essas palavras. Voldemort ficaria furioso se esta operação falhasse.

"Eu quero a memória. Dê-me a memória e eu pouparei a sua vida", Dolohov estava nervoso, seus olhos dilatados e seu rosto pálido. "_Não posso falhar, não posso falhar_." pensou.

"Prefiro morrer à trair minha família" o bruxo respondeu rispidamente. Ele já estava lá a horas e sentia que o fim estava perto. Ele não temia a morte, não quando seria a morte de apenas um. O bruxo temia as conseqüências, se a informação que possuía em sua penseira fosse descoberta.

"Assim seja... AVADA KEDAVRA" gritou Dolohov. Os outros dois Comensais continuaram intactos enquanto o corpo do bruxo voava alguns metros para trás. Satisfeito por ter usado o feitiço, Dolohov e os outros bruxos desaparataram, instantes antes daquele corpo voltar as respirar e com um longo suspiro abrir os olhos. E o que pareceu ser uma sombra com olhos brancos saiu voando pelo ar.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin..." disse o bruxo.


	2. O mundo dos que não morrem mais

_**Capítulo II**_

**O MUNDO DOS QUE NÃO MORREM MAIS**

Os três homens permaneciam imóveis, um deles com sua arma recém-atirada ainda em mãos, todos olhando para o professor morto no chão. Em seu rosto, o sorriso dava-lhes a ilusão de que Klepstein sabia o dia de sua morte e havia planejado cada segundo da mesma. Alfred e Dobson sabiam que seu plano tinha falhado por causa de Lorde Roke, que era fraco pera situações difíceis.

"Mas que diabos, Roke", gritou Dobson. "Me diz o que você pretende fazer agora."

Lorde Roke continuava sem palavras, chocado com o que havia feito. Esta era sua primeira vez puxando o gatilho, sendo que seria sua última. Klepstein estava certo, "Não matarás" era um dos mandamentos sagrados, uma das leis divinas... infringida, violada por uma bala. Lorde Roke ficou de joelhos e lágrimas caiam de seu rosto conforme olhava para a janela e rezava por perdão.

"Deus perdoe-me, eu não pude conter-me", mais lágrimas desciam de seu rosto "aquelas atrocidades que ele dizia sobre o Senhor. Não... eu não pude controlar-me. Eu pequei, pequei... perdoe-me".

"Roke, contenha-se! Nós precisamos encontrar um meio de conseguir as pedras sem ele... LEVANTE-SE" Dobson estava furioso, seu rosto vermelho e seus olhos brilhantes de raiva.

"Mas... e o corpo? Vamos deixá-lo aqui?"

"Que Deus o tenha, estou mais preocupado com as conseqüências dos sonhos de Klepstein."

"As jóias não estão aqui" disse Alfred, analisando o quarto.

"Como você sabe?" Dobson virou-se para conversar com Alfred, que caminhava pelo quarto, como se estivesse olhando cada centímetro afim de encontrar uma resposta.

"Klepstein era cuidadoso... suas pesquisas estavam sempre lacradas, seus experimentos guardados. Klepstein estava sempre alerta para possíveis plagiadores e para tanto não economizava esforços. Ele tinha esconderijos secretos dentro da escola." Alfred virou-se para Dobson mais uma vez.

"Esta casa é grande e antiga suficiente para possuir uma sala secreta." Dobson parecia convencido de que as jóias que procurava estavam ali. Era difícil aceitar que ele, Mousieur Dobson, falharia. "_Eu consigo o que quero_", pensou consigo mesmo, "_o que quero_".

"Confie em mim, Klepstein escondeu-as em um local muito mais seguro que este." Alfred olhava agora para os cartazes na parede e uma idéia lhe ocorreu. "Há 20 anos, Klepstein se hospedou em sua casa na China, certo?"

"Correto."

"Você se lembra de Klepstein ter mencionado alguma casa, ou família... talvez seu local de nascimento?"

"Não", disse Dobson, para o desapontamento de Alfred. "Ele simplesmente falava sobre suas pesquisas e interesses no passado chinês. Klepstein adorava o modo como os chineses anciães tratavam a morte... MAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS, LEVANTE-SE HOMEM!" Dobson apontou para Lorde Roke, que continuava ajoelhado próximo ao corpo.

Lorde Roke levantou-se e olhou para a mesa atrás dele. Livros falando sobre morte, anotações e símbolos chineses estavam espalhados pela superfície de madeira, revelando um Professor Klepstein louco.

"Você acredita que este material em cima da mesa nos será de alguma ajuda?" indagou Roke, ainda enxugando os olhos.

"Não", respondeu Alfred, "ele nunca deixou material importante tão à mostra"; olhando mais uma vez para os cartazes, Alfred esperou alguns segundos e virou-se para os outros dois, "melhor irmos embora."

Klepstien sorria por dentro. "_Funcionou_" pensou, seu sonho estava realizado. O cientista sentiá uma dor enorme em seu peito, onde a bala o tinha perfurado e ele também sabia que havia perdido muito sangue, mas o fato de ter sobrevivido o manteve quieto, esperando o momento certo para sua fuga. Klepstein tentou abrir seus olhos, mas decidiu que era muito arriscado fazê-lo e, segurando a respiração novamente, apenas escutou.

"Sim, nós devemos ir..." Roke foi interrompido pelo sino de uma igreja, não muito distante, que badalou 12 vezes. "Feliz Natal, senhores."

"Feliz Natal", respondeu Alfred.

"Feliz Natal, agora vamos."

"_Sim... Feliz Natal_", pensou o cientista.

Os três homens deixaram o quarto em direção à escura sala de estar e então à porta. Klepstein esperou alguns segundos e apressou-se. Levantando-se do chão, o professor pegou sua mochilas e anotações novamente, alguns outros livros, algumas roupas e uma folha com algo escrito por ele mesmo, algo que ele havia planejado há muito tempo. Deixando a folha em cima da cama, Klepstein atravessou a janela e sumiu na escuridão. Na sala ao lado, os três homens se preparavam para sair, quando Roke parou.

"Minha arma! Devo tê-la esquecido no quarto, um momento senhores", Lorde Roke se dirigiu ao quarto novamente. A porta, que estava fechada, cedeu instantaneamente ao toque do homem, que estremeceu ao olhar para o interior do aposento.

"Ele... ele... su.. DEUS DO CÉU, ELE SUMIU!" Roke grito em prantos.

"O QUÊ?"

"O corpo... Klepstein sumiu" Roke entrou em pânico, era um pesadelo que parecia não ter fim.

"Mas como? Não... não é possível. A bala atravessou o peito dele, eu vi" disse Dobson enquanto ele e Alfred corriam para o quarto, desejando que Roke estivesse sonhando. Não estava: o corpo, a mochila e as anotações tinham sumido. Os únicos itens restantes eram a arma e...

"Uma carta."

"Filho da mãe, ele tinha planejado isso desde o começo." Dobson pegou a carta e começou a ler:

* * *

_Se você está lendo esta carta, isto significa que minha tarefa está completa e eu estou em algum lugar muito mais seguro._

_Morte sempre foi motivo de sofrimento, de incerteza e até mesmo de caos. Guerras e batalhas acontecem neste exato momento, onde pessoas estão perdendo suas vidas. E se ninguém mais morresse? E se todos pudessem viver felizes para sempre, como nos contos de fadas? A História nunca morre, nem deveríamos nós, seres humanos, os seres mais inteligentes e poderosos na face da terra. Morte significa fracasso e meu destino sempre foi combater este fracasso humano._

_Os incontáveis anos que pesquisei e os tantos lugares para qual viajei me deram força e esperança para continuar com meu propósito e hoje cada dia gasto para este sonho, cada minuto desperdiçado foi recompensado._

_Eu consegui, eu encontrei as Insígnias Mortais e desintegrei a morte. Nós agora vivemos no mundo dos contos de fadas, no mundo dos imortais._

_As Insígnias estão muito bem escondidas e minha localização não terá importância muito em breve._

_A partir de hoje, vida é o maior privilégio no MUNDO DOS QUE NÃO MORREM MAIS._

_Professor Klepstein_

* * *

Dobson engoliu cada palavra com desespero. Se ele não tivesse dito aquela lenda, se ele tivesse expulsado Klepstein 20 anos atrás - porque ele sabia, ele sabia que Klepstein estava louco - tudo estaria bem. 

"Nós chegamos tarde demais", disse Alfred, "provavelmente com horas de atraso."

"Impossível, essa lenda não pode ser verdadeira", Roke estava branco e assustado com a carta, "essa Insígnias não podem ser reais." Roke chorava, ao saber que Deus tinha sido desafiado e que ele tinha falhado ao tentar matar o homem que ameaçava a paz divina.

"Nós precisamos ir embora. Não há sentido ficar aqui... o que está feito está feito e agora precisamos pensar em como resolver esta situação." Alfred guiou os outros dois para a porta de entrada.

"Estou arruinado! Sem mortes irei à falência." Dobson disse se dirigindo à rua, "a Guerra no Vietnã está me rendendo uma fortuna."

"Vamos!"

Os três homens deixaram a casa, evitando olhar para trás. Na rua fria e coberta de neve, um carro preto os esperava. Dobson, Alfred e Lorde Roke entraram no veículo, que desapareceu na sombria noite.

Em uma cabana não muito longe daquele local, um velho cientista sorria, enquanto abria uma garrafa de champagne que estava dentro de sua mochila.

"Um brinde à vida... e somente a ela." e a taça estava vazia em um só gole.

Dirigindo-se ao quarto, Klepstein deitou-se mais uma vez exausto e vitorioso e adormeceu pelo o que parecia ser uma eternidade.

- - -

Faziam-se alguns dias desde o último Natal e a Desintegração da Morte ainda era um segredo. Em uma fria e perigosa penitenciara um jovem rapaz esperava pelo seu destino, seu fim. Sentenciado à pena de morte por torturar duas pequenas meninas até a morte, ele olhava para sua cela, esperando por alguém que o viesse salvar de seu fim. Seu último dia parecia normal como qualquer outro. A data de sua morte estava marcada para o anoitecer, tendo então a chance de passar o dia normalmente, como se fosse acordar para o dia seguinte.

O guarda veio pra acordá-lo, o que foi inútil, dado que não havia dormido nem sequer um segundo. As imagens de seu ato não o deixavam fechar os olhos e o medo de suas conseqüências o mantinham alerta. "_Em breve tudo estará acabado_" e "_Hoje no inferno_" eram seus únicos pensamentos, seus únicos desejos - além de poder voltar atrás.

Como todos os dias, o guarda abriu sua cela e junto com os outros prisioneiros, foi encaminhado para o refeitório. Ninguém parecia se importar com o evento que iria acontecer naquela noite, ninguém parecia sentir remorso do passado, exceto ele. "_Eles saberão o que sentir, quando o dia chegar_" decidiu em sua cabeça, dirigindo-se para a fila à sua frente.

As horas pareciam não passar... "_estaria Deus atrasando minha sentença?_". Ele havia pensado muito em Deus nesses últimos anos e então lembrou que Deus não teria compaixão dele, ninguém teria. Ao cair da noite ele já estava conformado; de fato há muito que esperava por este momento e enquanto pensava no passado e presente, ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Era agora, a hora da verdade. O guarda abriu a cela e colocando as algemas em volta de seus pulsos, guiou o prisioneiro pelo corredor, passando por todos os outros prisioneiros que assoviavam e batiam palmas. Eles chegaram a uma grande porta de madeira e então ele viu.

Sentados no meio do pequeno público ali presente estavam os pais das meninas. Ele pode ver que aquele seria um momento emotivo, o momento de vingança, por todo o sofrimento que eles haviam passado. Com os olhos cheio de lágrimas, o prisioneiro, passando pela mãe, conseguiu emitir duas palavras "Sinto muito" e nada mais saiu de sua boca.

O rapaz foi instruído a sentar-se na cadeira. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e enquanto era amarrado à estrutura de madeira, o rapaz viu sua vida passar na sua frente, como em uma sessão de cinema Retrô. Um dos policiais molhou uma esponja em um balde com água e sal e posicionou-a em cima da cabeça do prisioneiro, seguido por uma máscara e um capacete metálico que colocaria fim à sua vida. Foi então que o processo começou:

"Senhoras e senhores", disse o guarda, "estamos aqui para a sentença de morte de Barlowe Ian Colwen." O policial parou por um instante e então continuou. "Barlowe Colwen, eletricidade passará pelo seu corpo até que o mesmo pereça, de acordo com a lei federal. Que Deus tenha piedade sobre sua alma." o policial deu o sinal e Barlowe sentiu uma dor e então nada mais.

De repente, sentindo como se ainda tivesse vida, o prisioneiro soltou uma profunda respiração e todos ali presentes olharam espantados. Com ordens do policial, Barlowe novamente sentiu aquela dor, mas nada... ele não morria. O rapaz sentiu seu rosto queimar-se e urrou de dor, liberando no ar o odor de carne queimada. Os policiais desligaram o aparelho, retiraram o capacete e a mascara, revelando um rosto preto e ensangüentado, porém vivo. O prisioneiro abriu os olhos e mais uma vez olhando para os pais das meninas disse "Sinto muito".


	3. A Decepção de Lorde Voldemort

_**Capítulo III**_

**A DECEPÇÃO DE LORDE VOLDEMORT**

"O QUÊ? Como assim não morreu?", o grito ecoou por todo o andar do quartel oficial da CIA em Langly, na Virginia. "Seja qual for a piada, meu humor está abaixo de zero hoje, agente."

"Não é piada, chefe... o presidiário não morreu."

Em seus mais de 20 anos como detetive, a Diretora Central de Inteligência Norte-Americana, Brenda Leigh Jonhson, nunca esteve tão horrorizada com uma notícia. Sendo a cabeça por trás de muitos planos da CIA, a loura de olhos azuis já enfrentara diversos terroristas, traficantes, chefes da máfia e _serial killers_, porém, um condenado imortal seria sua primeira vez.

Chefe Jonhson aparentava todos os seus 45 anos – e alguns mais. A diretora usava seu típico conjunto azul marinho e um batom vermelho – que acentuava ainda mais seus notáveis lábios. Em seu peito, do lado esquerdo, um brasão com a bandeira americana e as medalhas por seus serviços exclamavam abertamente que Jonhson era a diretora central por dois motivos: seu amor pelo país e seu vício pelo trabalho. Brenda era de longe a melhor policial de sua turma, a melhor investigadora do departamento e cruelmente perspicaz em uma sala de entrevistas. Seu lema sempre fora _Find the truth_, encontre a verdade.

"Mas como isso é possível?", ela tinha seu rosto vermelho de raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia surpresa.

"Nós não temos uma explicação ainda, chefe... pelo menos uma plausível. O FBI nos entregou os arquivos há pouco – desgostosos, devo acrescentar... não que vá nos ajudar", disse Agente Provenza, um dos que trabalhavam para Chefe Jonhson.

"Certo... então eu gostaria de saber o que a CIA já sabe."

Agente Provenza parou por uns instantes, recordando de tudo que sabia. Tendo certeza de que não iria se esquecer de nenhum detalhe importante para a investigação, Provenza começou com as informações.

"O prisioneiro devia ter morrido ontem entre as 21h e as 21h30, chefe. Ele entrou na sala às 21h08. A cadeira foi acionada exatamente às 21h13 e assim permaneceu por pouco mais de um minuto. Às 21h15 o corpo voltou a respirar – espantando a todos, é claro. A cadeira foi acionada mais duas vezes... a primeira às 21h16 e a segunda às 21h19... ambas em vão. Segundo testemunhas, o prisioneiro gritava de dor e, então às 21h21 os policiais resolveram retirar a máscara. Às 21h26 ele foi retirado da sala e levado para um hospital, com sérias queimaduras."

"O FBI já processou o local?"

"Eles chegaram no local, sim. Porém, ordens são de que ninguém tocasse em nada. A sala está lacrada neste momento, esperando pela senhora."

"Muito bem. Recrute sua melhor equipe, Agente... sentindo-se bem para uma viagem?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Ótimo, o local permanece fechado. Até segunda ordem, Provenza, ninguém sai ou entra daquele prédio."

"Assim seja, chefe."

"Agente Provenza, só mais uma coisa... o choque tinha força suficiente para matar? Eu espero não estar indo para um caso de erro técnico."

"Força suficiente para matar um leão, chefe."

"E o prisioneiro continua vivo?"

"Sim e ele não está nem perto de partir para uma outra vida."

"Eu quero todos prontos em 10 minutos, agente. Providenciarei o avião mais rápido que eu puder. Esse problema com o pessoal do Texas me deixou realmente preocupada e quanto mais eu demorar, menos evidências terei para analisar."

"Evidências?" Agente Provenza estava curioso, "exatamente que evidências a senhora espera encontrar?"

"Qualquer evidência que me ajuda encontrar a verdade. Ninguém sobrevive a um choque daquele, Agente, não se o choque estava realmente programado corretamente."

"Algum aliado dentro da prisão?" Provenza estava cada vez mais surpreso.

"Talvez, eu ainda não tenho certeza. Mas de algo eu estou certo... esse caso me dará uma grande dor de cabeça. Teremos um dia longo, Agente."

"Sim, chefe... longo" e com essas palavras Brenda Leigh Jonhson dirigiu-se para a porta de sua sala no 10º andar do escritório central da CIA. Após 20 minutos, a diretora, juntamente com outros 6 agentes – entre eles Provenza –, dirigiu-se para o avião que seguiria em direção de Austin, no Texas.

- - -

Dolohov observava sua varinha; a idéia de perdê-la era horrível. O fiasco de sua última missão – uma informação importante para o Lorde da Trevas, que ele deveria ter conseguido de um velho bruxo – fora a gota da água para Lorde Voldemort. _Dolohov, as conseqüências de suas últimas são decepcionantes. Seus erros estão me custando caro_; ainda ecoava em sua mente. _Mais um erro, somente mais um e eu aconselho-o a fugir para sempre . _Lorde Voldemort precisava daquela informação, que estava agora perdida com o bruxo que Dolohov tinha assassinado dias atrás.

"Como pude eu ter falhado mais uma vez?" Dolohov ofegava enquanto falava consigo. "O Lorde das Trevas não atura falhas. Eu deveria ter a informação... ao invés eu acabei com o único que a tinha. Minha última chance."

O Lorde prezava Dolohov, mais do que qualquer outro Comensal. Sempre pronto para servir, para se entregar e obviamente devoto às Artes das Trevas. As últimas missões haviam sido, no mínimo, decepcionantes. Dolohov estava perdendo o jeito e certamente seria uma grande perda.

"Dolohov... as coisas estão ficando difíceis! Você não pode falhar desta vez! Não você", disse Lorde Voldemort a si mesmo, enquanto olhava para o teto marrom de seu quarto. Para garantir sua segurança, os mago decidiu-se por um esconderijo no mundo trouxa; um nojento e escuro esconderijo. _Uma situação momentânea_, ele pensava toda vez que entrava no local.

O Lorde das Trevas nunca demonstraria seu orgulho por Dolohov, um ato como este criaria um grande conflito entre os Comensais e colocaria seu caráter em questão. Não... Voldemort tratava seus Comensais como empregados, que deveria fazer todo o trabalho sujo apenas pela chance de estar ao seu lado, porém Dolohov era especial. Ali estava ele, desde o começo, sempre ajudando quando podia. Dolohov era um bruxo incrível, com grande habilidade em Arte das Trevas. Era alguém para se preservar, mas, com os últimos acontecimentos, preservação estava se tornando impossível.

As últimas instruções do Lorde das Trevas tinham sido simples; a informação que Dolohov deveria ter conseguido na última missão era extremamente importante. Sem ela, Voldemort não poderia continuar com seus planos de se tornar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Eles teriam que consegui-la de alguma outra maneira. Por sorte, aquela informação havia sido passada para outra pessoa, que era agora a missão de Dolohov.

O Comensal estava se preparando para sair. Voldemort fora extremamente específico: _Não retorne sem o que eu desejo; _e Dolohov não iria. Ele estava decidido a vencer todos os obstáculos e agradar ao Lorde das Trevas... custasse o que custasse.

"Eu não falharei..." e, com essas palavras, aparatou.

A 2000 Km dali, em uma casa escura e abandonada em uma vila distante e esquecida, um velho bruxo se preparava para fugir. Tudo estava arranjado: a mala estava pronta, os objetos importantes guardados e a penseira já estava escondida... talvez para sempre.

A coruja também já estava de volta, com a resposta de sua família. A carta jazia em cima da mesa de mogno, no canto esquerdo da sala de estar.

_Querido, essa história, por mais interessante que seja, é absurda. Não há meios de alguém sobreviver à Maldição da Morte. Foi tudo um pesadelo, mas já passou. Eu sei que os últimos dias foram terríveis, mas é só por um curto período. Em breve todos estaremos juntos._

_Mesmo assim, eu concordo com você... saia daí o mais rápido possível. Você precisa continuar mudando de local até que tudo esteja seguro novamente. Não mande outra carta... eu te contatarei._

_Com amor,_

_GD._

Por dias aquele bruxo não dormia. Talvez por medo de não acordar, talvez por medo de que aquele pesadelo voltasse.

_Pesadelo... tudo um pesadelo_. Porém, um pesadelo muito estranho. Ele ainda podia escutar aquele Comensal gritando "Avada Kedavra" enquanto seu corpo voava pelo ar, caindo morto no chão e, como num piscar, a sensação de imortalidade. O oxigênio que retornara para os seus pulmões e o impulso de levantar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo parecia real demais para ser apenas um pesadelo; mas nada parecia sensato. _Um pesadelo_.

O bruxo olhou pela última vez para casa. Ela fora um ótimo esconderijo. A casa parecia um castelo ao luar. Ela estava abandonada por décadas e ninguém na vila se atrevia a chegar perto – histórias de fantasmas e espíritos rondavam o local. Hoje, porém, seria o último dia daquela casa. Uma vez que o bruxo saísse, por precaução, a casa teria que ser destruída.

O bruxo saiu pela porta dos fundos, carregando uma mala média com algumas roupas e alguns outros itens. Ele não tinha idéia do que faria, nem para onde iria, mas fugir era inevitável. Retirando sua varinha de seu bolso esquerdo, o bruxo apontou para a casa: "Incendio". Em segundos, o fogo se espalhou, consumindo cada centímetro da casa. Antes de o fogo terminar, o bruxo já tinha desaparecido rumo ao desconhecido.


	4. Lágrimas na Terra

_**Capítulo IV**_

**LÁGRIMAS NA TERRA**

"**MILAGRES ACONTECEM**!" A frase cobria grande parte do jornal, no chão do quarto de Klepstein. A tiragem datava de dois dias antes (roubar jornais mostrava-se uma arte mais difícil do que o imaginado). Klepstein mantinha todas as luzes apagadas, como se a qualquer momento três encapuzados fossem descobrir seu esconderijo.

8 de janeiro; o novo exemplar do Times jazia em uma cadeira de marfim, esquecida pelo pó acumulado durante os últimos 10 anos. Klepstein roubara o jornal de uma janela em uma das casas vizinhas. A matéria principal, como nos dias anteriores, cobria a bizarra estória de um sobrevivente de um acidente – ou talvez tentativa de suicídio. Klepstein recordava-se da primeira reportagem sobre a nova onda de anomalias. A notícia continha uma foto preta e branca de um jovem de 20 anos que levara um tiro na jugular, perdera metade se seu sangue e mesmo assim encontrara um meio de sobreviver. Desde então, mais e mais casos de mortos que estavam vivos começaram a aparecer.

Klepstein estava na cozinha. O cômodo retangular era inteiramente branco, com um forno a gás, uma mesa de apoio e alguns utensílios. A chaleira deu o sinal de que o chá estava pronto. Klepstein despejou um pouco do chá em uma xícara e se dirigiu para a sala de jantar onde jazia a cadeira marfim – com o jornal datando 8 de janeiro em cima. A sala era o local mais aconchegante de toda a casa, com uma lareira e uma mesa de jantar ao centro. Klepstein normalmente sentava-se no canto esquerdo, próximo à lareira – que agora estava apagada – de frente para a janela e sempre de olho na porta.

O professor pegou o jornal e sentou-se. Olhou rapidamente a capa do jornal: "**E ACONTECEU NOVAMENTE";** mais uma vez em letras garrafais, estava na parte superior com a foto de uma família que supostamente fora assassinada. Klepstein começou a ler.

_São Paulo, Brasil. Ontem, às 15:00 - horário de Greenwich -, mais um caso de vítimas que sobreviveram a terríveis acontecimentos veio a ocorrer. René da Silva, sua mulher e duas filhas foram, na tarde de ontem, esfaqueadas dentro de sua residência na região norte da cidade..._

_Continua na página 6_

Klepstein não conseguia se conter. Suas gargalhadas eram audíveis por toda a casa. "MILAGRES não acontecem, milagres existem na mente de fracos... de sucetíveis. Milagre vem de fé e fé vem do invisível. Tais coisas são estórias, contos para acalmar o afligido e aquietar o desesperado. Com a morte, não há milagre; há rendição, há um fim". Klepstein disse essas palavras como se fosse um palestrante. A imagem de uma igreja veio à sua mente. Klepstein imaginou-se como um padre, alguém importante, na frente de devotos. Um padre com uma mensagem devastadora, perigosa à fé. Klepstein foi mais a fundo; ele tinha a imagem clara, até as palavras que usaria: "Não há fé," ele diria, "não há Bíblia, não há Deus. Porém, há morte, meus irmãos, e a morte deve ser seu único medo". Klepstein sorria mais e mais, sentindo-se imbatível. Ele via pessoas chorando, desesperadas. Ele via lágrimas na Terra; o choro daqueles para quem Klepstein mostrara a verdade. Ele bebia aquelas lágrimas com orgulho, cada gole mais precioso que o outro.

Klepstein terminou seu chá e subiu para o segundo andar, onde fizera seu o quarto principal. A cama encontrava-se ao lado da janela. Percebeu que, no momento, chovia na rua sem iluminação. Klepstein estava cansado de se esconder e assistir a seu mundo viver, tudo em silêncio. Ele se deitou nos lençóis brancos e fechou os olhos, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

_Ela estava ali. Klepstein não podia ver seu rosto, mas isso não se fazia necessário... sabia quem ela era – não sendo esta a primeira vez. Klepstein olhou para si mesmo; estava nu e tinha um corpo jovem, infantil... talvez 13 anos. Ele se sentiu envergonhado, mas não havia roupas por perto. Cobrindo suas partes com uma de suas mãos, Klepstein caminhou em direção da mulher à frente. Ela estava de costas, seus cabelos castanhos escorridos até o ombro. Vestia um velho e rasgado vestido azul e sua pele branca estava coberta em cinzas._

_Ela chorava silenciosamente; Klepstein se perguntou por que. Sentia ela falta de algo de seu passado? Estaria com medo do presente? Talvez fosse outro motivo... Klepstein percebeu que o motivo era inútil e em breve seria passado. O garoto continuou a caminhar. Ela estava mais perto do que nunca agora. Klepstein tivera este mesmo sonho anteriormente, mas nunca havia ele estado tão próximo dela. Quase lá! Era agora, ele iria tocá-la, senti-la, abraçá-la, chamá-la de..._

"Mãe". Klepstein acordou suado. A chuva ainda mais forte. Levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho... ele estava velho. Fazia muito tempo, tempo suficiente para corroer o coração do velho professor. Ele mirou seus olhos... ela tinha os mesmos – do pouco que ele a lembrava. Klepstein fechou os seus... não seria desta vez que olharia para aqueles olhos novamente.

- - -

Melinda Bagshot colocou a ultima edição do Profeta Diário em sua mesa. Seu cubículo, situado próximo ao Departamento de Mistérios – no Ministério da Magia -, possuía ainda uma penseira, pilhas de pergaminhos e um tubo transparente usado para enviar mensagens internas. A sala, mantida escura a todo custo, possuía um aroma forte de poeira e papel queimado.

Melinda não se sentia bem, estava afobada. Um senso de preocupação havia apoderado sua mente. O jornal ainda estava em cima da mesa, iluminado pelos raios prata vindos da penseira. No topo da página, "**ANOMALIAS COM O MUNDO TROUXA" **se destacava. Melinda observava aquelas palavras. Bastavam apenas dois parágrafos para compreender a situação. Segundo a notícia, relatos de trouxas que haviam sobrevivido a uma morte inevitável estavam se espalhando pelo planeta. Os números chegavam a 50.

"Seria possível que após todos esses anos...?". Melinda tinha seu indicador na borda da penseira. "Quais as chances?", mas as chances eram grandes e ela tinha conhecimento disso. Olhou para o interior do objeto. Ali estavam suas piores memórias; casos do passado que ainda a assombram no presente. "Se eu pudesse voltar atrás", mas ela sabia que voltar atrás não seria a solução. Medo se vence com luta, não com mais medo. A bruxa parecia mais cansada do que nunca. Concentrando-se o máximo possível, Melinda levantou-se.

Ela caminhava pelo corredor até chegar a uma grande porta. Ao passar por ela, a bruxa viu-se em uma sala circular com diversas outras portas. A entrada à suas costas fechou-se sozinha. Melinda dirigiu-se à entrada mais próxima, girou a maçaneta de ouro e entrou em outra sala, ainda mais escura do que a outra, olhando para o arco no centro. Um véu preso ao topo balançava e dançava em uma brisa imaginaria.

"Não se comete o mesmo erro duas vezes... não um erro como o meu."

- - -

"Monsieur Dobson suas passagens estão prontas," disse o mormodo já de idade avançada à seu patrão que estava em seu escritório. Dobson tinha duas malas ao seu lado. "A limosine estará pronta em 15 minutos, senhor."

"Não... prefiro que chame um táxi."

"Se o senhor deseja. Ligarei agora mesmo," disse fazendo uma cortesia.

"Obrigado Timothy, você tem sido ótimo. Após fazer a ligação tire o resto do dia, você merece". Timothy tinha feito a sua parte. Desde o fiasco no esconderijo de Klepstein, Dobson precisou de seu mordomo mais do que nunca. O homem de 73 anos fez algumas viagens para fora de Londres, pesquisou incansávelmente sobre lendas, ajudou à seu senhor na procura de informações e fizera ligações importantes. A última para um velho conhecido de seu senhor, nos Estados Unidos. Aparentemente Dobson passaria algum tempo hospedado na cada deste indíviduo – sem identificação, nome ou endereço. A ligação fora rápida e objetiva; a mensagem... simples: _Tudo estava pronto_.

"Muito obrigado Monsieur. Algo mais em que posso ajudar?" perguntou, despedindo-se logo em seguida com o _não_ de seu patrão. Dobson olhava para o céu, através da janela de seu escritório. A sala possuia um formato pentágonal. A porta de entrada jazia na vértice oposta à base do pentágono – com a janela para qual Dobson agora olhava – onde estava sua mesa. O móvel assemelhava-se à um caixão, sendo a morte a principa fonte de renda do empresário. Em cima do caixão-mesa estavam poucos documentos. O resto – e essencial – estavam em uma das duas malas. Entre o coquetel de informações estavam fotos, uma certidão de nascimento em Búlgaro, um livro de contos Chinês e diversas anotações.

Dobson caminhou através de seu escritório até porta, atravessando-a. O corredor em que se encontrava estava deserto. O carpete vermelho corria de ponta à ponta, dando um ar majestal ao andar. À frente de Dobson estava a escada – coberta com o mesmo carpete – para o piso abaixo. Lorde Roke o esperava no último degrau. O acadêmico vestia um terno escuro com sapatos Moccassin. Em seu peito – _como sempre _pensou Dobson – jazia a cruz encrustada em diamantes suspensa por uma corrente de ouro em volta de seu pescoço.

"Noite," disse Roke.

"Boa Noite Roke... e Alfred?" indagou Dobson se aproximando do outro.

"Alfred decidiu voltar para a Universidade. Ele disse que precisava de um tempo a sós... para pensar," adicionou o academico em uma voz quase inaudível. Lorde Roke certamente não dormia a dias.

"Ele tem agido de forma estranha," Dobson acenou para que Roke caminhasse com ele.

"Todos nós estamos estranhos, Dobson. Agimos de acordo com nosso coração, com nossos instíntos e os instíntos de Deus. Tempos difíceis estão por chegar."

"Certo... Roke como você sabe esta noite embarco para os Estados Unidos. Tenho um amigo lá. Um contato para ser mais preciso... ele me deve alguns favores. Eu _preciso _que você e Alfred continuem a mover as peças de acordo com nossos planos".

Dobson parou e virou-se para Roke. "Klepstein não saiu do país. Ele não saiu de Londres. Eu não posso explicar, eu simplesmente sei que ele está aqui."

"Mas aonde?"

"Aonde eu não tenho certeza e é por isso que eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos. Roke, eu preciso que você e Alfred estejam prontos, porquem em breve – muito breve – as coisas vão piorar."

"Dobson, se existe alguma vez em que eu não pude te compreender, este momento seria agora."

"Nós temos que aceitar o que aconteceu Roke. Você leu os jornais, o processo começou. Em pouco tempo o mundo estará em caos e Klepstein vai deixar a caverna. Klepstein quer controle... poder. Roke você sabe o que acontecerá se Klesptein tiver poder."

"Mas por que os Estados Unidos?"

"Porque eu preciso de recursos. Eu preciso de ajuda, porque eu vou sumonar o inferno... pra Terra."

"Deus, você enloqueceu."

"Não, o inferno será para Klepstein," Dobson olhou para seu relógio, um caro e dourado Mont Blanc. Vendo que ainda tinha alguns minutos, abaixou a voz e continuou – quase sussurrando. "Estranho ou não eu recomendo que você observe Alfred. Eu preciso de cada um dos meus aliados. Chegou a hora de unir-mos, chegou a hora de usar mentiras... para dizer a verdade."

"Senhor," disse Timothy com as malas de Dobson ao seu lado. "Seu táxi está aqui."

"Obrigado Timothy," Dobson acenou com a cabeça, arrumo o colar de seu paletó e mais uma vez virou-se para Lorde Roke. "O momento de minha partida há chegado. Eu manterei contato... dentro do possível. Tome cuidado meu amigo, o futuro é incerto."

Roke seguou a cabeça de Dobson, beijando-o na testa... uma benção. "Que Deus o ajude em sua... nossa missão. Boa viagem". Dobson agradeceu e se dirigiu ao salão de entrada. A porta estava aberta e o empresário vizualizou o táxi imediatamente. Com um último adeus, Dobson caminhou ao carro, entrou, disse o local e olhou para o céu, entrando mais uma vez em um profundo transe, da qual não queria acordar.

Nas ruas de Oxfordshire um homem – também em um táxi – acordava de seu transe. Alfred vestia um conjunto cinza e uma camisa branca. Ele não dormia direito à dias, dado que os últimos acontecimentos não saiam de sua mente. Do lado de fora, os primeiros sinais da monstruosa Universidade de Oxford começavam a aparecer. _5 minutos_ calculou como o tempo que levaria para chegar à seu aposento.

Alfred observava a escola. Ele lembrava de sua juventude como aluno, os dias e noites na torre do lado norte, seus amigos... amigo; _Conhecido_. Alfred não sabia quem ele era mais. _Companheiros_... mas Klepstein era melhor. Sempre o aluno mais adorado, mais esperto... Alfred era somente a sombra. Ocupado com seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu que já estava na escola. O motoristo chamou o homem, que acordou de seu desvaneio. "40 libras por favor," Alfred entregou o dinheiro, saiu do carro e começou a caminhada até seu dormitório. Dentro de poucos minutos ele jazia aos pés de sua porta. Ele girou a chave duas vezes, segurou a maçaneta prateada e entrou.

O dormitório possuia um tamanho médio. As paredes todas cobertas por um tom pastel e o chão de madeira polida. O local estava escuro, salvo por alguns pequenos raios de luz que atravessavam a cortina empoeirada. Alfred olhou ao redor. O local estava vazio, com excessão de uma mesa, cadeiras, uma cama, livros, cadernos e... fotos. Dezenas – talvez centenas – de fotos. Os rosto de Klesptein estava por todo o lugar. Fotos antigas, recentes, roubadas, desenhos, anotações, mapas. Alfred localizou uma foto que continha Klepstein ainda jovem e a si mesmo. Ele se levantou, rasgou-se da fotografia, olhou para os olhos de Klepstein e seu perdeu em sua perigosa e doentia obsessão.


	5. In Memoriam

_**Capítulo V**_

**IN MEMORIAM**

Gesh acordou com os finos raios solares que vinham de sua janela e lentamente abriu os olhos. Cada parte de seu corpo estava em dores; suas penas estavam exaustas pelos dias em que andou e seu braço direito estava quebrado. Ao lado de sua boca, atravessando seu rosto no extremidade direita, o corte ainda latejava. Gesh respirou profundamente. O lençol em que se encontrava escondia sua nudez; a cama macia balançava a cada movimento. Juntando todas as suas forças, ele se levantou, colocando sua calça e camisa - agora limpas.

Ele caminhou com esforço através do quarto até a porta. A casa possuia apenas um andar que Gesh pouco conhecia. _Ha quanto tempo estou aqui?_, pensou. O bruxo virou-se ao escutar uma voz. O barulho vinha do que deveria ser a cozinha. Assustado ele se dirigiu as vozes - agora mais de uma.

"Quem está aí?," indagou enquanto se aproximava da cozinha.

"Pelas Barbas de Merlin, ele acordou," Gesh conhecia aquela voz; ela era suave e calma, assim como aquela que a possuia. As palavras foram acompanhadas por rapidas pisadas. Do cômodo sairam uma mulher de cabelos loiros e e um rapaz, já em seus 20 anos. "Gesh, oh Graças a Deus," disse a mulher, abraçando o bruxo. O jovem rapaz veio logo em seguida também o abraçando.

"Giulia? Mas como...?" começou, uma onda de perguntar vierem a sua mente. Ele se sentiu mais forte; apenas por um momento porén.

"Não, as perguntas e suas respostas ficarão para depois. Agora você precisa se alimentar, tomar um banho e então nós conversaremos com calma. Há muito para se dizer e todo o tempo do mundo para tal."

Com a ajuda de seu filho, Gesh foi para a cozinha onde se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. De alguma forma misterioza a mesa estava farta. _Onde ela conseguiu toda esta comida?_ Ele pegou seu prato e colocou algumas panquecas (com cobertura de caramelo), algumas tiras de bacon, dois pedaços de pão e, para acompanhar, suco de abóbora. Giulia apenas assistia, enquanto ele assassinava sua fome, criada por dias de apenas pão duro com queijo e água. Depois de satisfeito, Gesh inclinou-se na cadeira, colocando a mão sobre sua barriga. "Como eu senti falta desta comida," disse confortavelmente.

"Pai," Gesh olhou para trás, "eu preciso ir. Eu gostaria muito de ficar mais, porém eu tenho meu próprio lugar agora e, como o senhor imagina, eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo. Volto assim que possível."

"Próprio lugar?" perguntou Gesh surpreso.

"Sim, eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Mãe fará isso por mim. Até logo."

"Até, meu filho," Gesh observou enquanto Giulia e o rapaz sussurravam e então o viu desaparecer em chamas verdes na lareira. Ela retornou para a cozinha, fazendo um movimento para que o bruxo levantasse e fosse se lavar.

O banheiro era do outro lado da sala. Gesh esperava um banho gelado, porém a água era quente e confortável. Ele ficou ali, corpo todo submerso - exceto por sua cabeça -, por um longo tempo, pensando e pensando. Ele tentava organizar suas lembranças, mas apenas uma vinha à sua cabeça.

_Gesh mais uma vez estava em seu esconderijo, rodeado por três Comensais da Morte. Eles não tinham máscaras - não neste sonho - muito menos rostos, dado que Gesh nunca os viu. Eles o torturavam. Por horas os Comensais tentaram extrair de Gesh uma preciosa informação. Preciosa e perigosa. Em mão erradas, apenas mal e destruição trairia. Ele quase enloqueceu, a dor era tamanha... a maldição era insuportável. Ele via a morte em frente, paz finalmente. E morte significaria que a memória estaria segura. _

_Finalmente o Comensal a sua frente levantou a varinha. "A-...," era agora, "-vada...," sem dor. "Keda-...," isso, "-vra," e então... nada. Ele estava vivo... VIVO. Não era um sonho. Nao podia ter sido um sonho._

Gesh levantou-se da banheira. Ele pegou a toalha para se secar. Após vestir-se, ele saiu do banheiro e olhou ao redor, contemplando a casa pela primeira vez. Ele estava na sala principal - na qual já havia cruzado duas vezes. A sua frente estava o sofá vermelho e mais adiante - no outro lado - a cozinha. A porta do quarto estava no canto direito perto da lareira, que jazia na parede a sua direita.

Giulia veio da cozinha com uma bandeija, que continha uma chaleira, duas xícaras e biscoitos. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e ele entendeu imediatamente que deveria se sentar. Ele o fez. Assim que estava acomodado ele pegou a xícara com chá, que ela havia preparado.

"Giulia, nós precisamos conversar."

"Sim, sim meu amor. Agora é o momento. Você primeiro, porém. Eu preciso saber sua estória antes de contar a minha."

"Muito bem. No dia em que parti eu aparatei para o interior e tentei escontrar pequenos vilarejos trouxas em que eu podia me esconder. Como eu contei na minha primeira carta eu estive ali por alguns dias e então movi para outra vila. Eu ainda não tinha meios de falar com Dumbledore ou o Ministro sem ser rastreado por Voldemort. Eu continuei movendo e tentando me comunicar com o Ministério por duas semanas, quando então eu cometi um erro terrível. Eu mandei uma coruja para um conhecido meu, eu não lembro porque; talvez algo sobre o Ministério. Ela provavelmente foi intereceptada e um dia depois três Comensais me rodeavam."

"Nós já conversamos sobre os Comensais Gesh. Foi tudo um sonho."

"Não, por favor me deixe terminar. Eu conhecia um deles: Dolohov. Ele não retirou a máscara, mas eu conhecia aquela voz. Eles vieram pela memória e me torturaram por horas; eu sangrava por dentro. Dolohov se cansou pela minha resistência Giulia. Eles não conseguiram me quebrar... nao conseguiram corromper minha mente e então eu vi o jato de luz verde vindo na minha direção enquanto fui jogado para trás, no chão. Ele tinha usado a Maldição da Morte, más eu senti o ar voltar aos meus pulmões e abri os olhos. Eu estava vivo... por favor deixa eu terminar. Imediatamente, juntando minhas forças, preparei tudo para fugir. Achei minha varinha, a penseira e aparatei para uma outra vila, com uma casa abandonada. Lá eu enviei a coruja para você. Depois disso esperei alguns dias e fugi novamente... eu lembro de ter queimado a casa.

"Eu não lembro nada do que tenha acontecido depois disto e por mais que eu tente, nada me vem à cabeça. Você tem que acreditar e mim, eu sobrevivi à maldição. Não foi um sonho."

"Muito bem Gesh, se você quer que eu acredite, então eu irei. Agora que eu sei o que aconteceu com você, eu posso completar o resto... ou até onde minha inteligencia me permite.

"A sua última carta me deixou extremamente preocupada. Eu pensei e cheguei a conclusão que junto estariamos mais seguros, então fui a procura de um novo esconderijo. Achei esta casa e pedi a proteção do Ministério. Dumbledore me aconselhou a procurar por você imediatamente."

"Dumbledore?"

"Sim, eu entrei em contato com ele assim que recebi sua carta. Bom, ele me ofereceu dois elfos da escola para ajudar. Eles passaram dias à sua procura, achando alguns rastros seus, porém nada. Eles inclusivem acharam a casa queimando, provavelmente minutos após você ter desaparatado. Quando eles finalmente te encontraram você estava gravemente ferido. Os elfos te levaram para Hogwarts imediatamente, onde você ficou por três dias. Depois disso, eu te trouxe para cá. Hoje faz exatamente três semanas que você foi encontrado e desacordado desde então."

"Três semanas?"

"Sim, graças a Merlin você acordou."

"E as minhas coisas? A penseira... eu enterrei ela, mas..."

"Sim, sim. Porém Dumbledore sabiamente me aconselhou para que a penseira fosse para Hogwarts. Ele foi buscá-la pessoalmente. Bom... aparte disto, tem mais. Algo estranho está acontecendo no mundo trouxa. 'Milagres' eles estão chamando. Pessoas que deveriam ter morrido estão vivas. Você sabe... casos em que sobrevivência é impossível. O Ministério suspeita que alguma bruxo esteja usando mágica em trouxa, mas nada é certo."

"E Mikhail... como assim ele tem o próprio lugar? E onde você conseguiu tanta comida?"

"Mikhail decidiu que ele deveria achar um lugar para si, outro esconderijo. Assim se um cair o outro ainda está de pé. Ele também se apaixonou uma bela moça, na qual ele quer se casar. Linda ela é e muito inteligente. Bruxa mais perfeita não tem. Quanto a comida, Dumbledore tem enviado suprimentos regularmente."

Gesh pareceu preocupado com o fato de seu filho estar sozinho, mas então outra pergunta veio a sua mente. "Dumbledore viu minhas lembranças?"

"Sim Gesh, por segurança. E é por isso que a situação agora é séria. Eu estava guardando isto para o final."

"O que?"

"Bom, quando Dumbledore revistou a penseira ele não consegiu achar a memória."

"Isto eu já suspeitava"

"Como?" perguntou Giulia surpresa.

"Eu passei a memória para outra pessoa."

- - -

Lorde Voldemort aparatou em frente de seu destino, seguido por Dolohov. Essa missão era importante e Voldemorta a completaria ele mesmo. A rua em que se encontrava era mal iluminada. A casa para qual se dirigia era estreita, porém alta. Ele passou pelo portão de entrada e com o aceno de sua varinha abriu a porta verde da casa.

Voldemort e Dolohov entraram, suas silhuetas praticamente se arrastavam. O Comensal havia cumprido com sua palavra e o Lorde das Trevas estava feliz. A última missao fora um sucesso. Dolohov olhou ao redor: a casa possuia poucos móveis. Em frente à porta se encontrava uma escada. coberta por um velho carpete azul. Voldemort se dirigiu ao segundo andar. Dolohov apenas o seguiu.

O bruxo por quem procuravam estava no único quarto da casa, à direita do último degrau. Lorde Voldemort observava o bruxo dormir. A brisa noturna atravessava a janela e movimentava a cortina de seda. Voldemort permaneceu calado por um tempo. Ele simplesmente olgava para o bruxo, que agora estava perdido no mais profundo de seus sonhos. Algo passou pela janela, uma sombra. O bruxo abriu os olhos.

"É você então? Voldemort finalmente me encontrou. Eu esperava pelo o dia em que o conheceria. Noite agradável não?"

"Sem mais delongas," disse Voldemort com uma voz fria, levantando sua varinha, "Crucio". O bruxo urrou de dor. Ele sentia milhões de agulhas perfurando o seu corpo. "Agora, para que eu pare é simples: a memória. Dê-me-a e talvez eu o deixe viver. Pegar ou largar, velho."

O bruxo, mesmo com dor, riu-se. "Ela já não está mais em meu poder. Do mesmo jeito em que a memória me foi passada, eu passei-a adiante". Voldemort tentou responder, porém o bruxo foi mais rápido. "Você pode me torturar pelas próximas horas que estão por vir; até o dia chegar e a noite cair. Mais lhe digo agora que estará perdendo seu precioso tempo. Eu estou preparado para sofrer por estar memória; morrer se for preciso. De mim você não terá nada."

Voldemort gritou de raiva. Ele persistiu por horas. Nada. "Avada Kedavra," disse finalmente, terminando com a vida do velho. Então virou-se para Dolohov.

"Lorde Voldemort é piedoso, Dolohov. Eu não o culparei pelo o que aqui aconteceu. Sabedoria se ganha com o tempo... e obviamente você não o tinha. Preciso que vá em mais uma missão, Dolohov. Encontre aquela memória... e desta vez tenha certeza de onde ela está."

"Sim, Milorde. Obrigado por sua misericórdia."

"Não me agradeça ainda. Seu destino depende desta missão. Agora vá."

Dolohov obedeceu seu senhor e desaparatou. Voldemort olhou para a casa, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam com furia. Ele considerou destruir a casa, porém desisitiu. _Nós não queremos chamar atenção_, então aparatou.

Dentro daquele quarto escuro um bruxo abria os olhos e uma sombra negra de olhos brancos fugia pela janela. E pela segunda vez a Maldição da Morte havia falhado.

- - -

O dia estava claro lá fora. O sol estava quente e o céu azul, como sempre. A bolsa de valores estava alta e a economia fluia perfeitamente. A guerra no Vietnã continuava a matar. Deus estava no céu observando a todos, porém Anthony observava somente duas pessoas: um casal para ser mais exato. Eles se divertiam na piscina, se amavam. Anthony os olhou de longe, por um bom tempo, então voltou para seu carro e foi para casa.

A mansão era fabulosa. Anthony era um dos diretores de uma famosa compania aérea. Ele adorava a Grécia e música clássica. A casa era repleta de estáturas gregas e quadros... e arte em geral. Ele se dirigiu ao seu escritório e ali permaneceu, escutando à _Raindrops Prelude _de Chopin. A manhã passou e veio a tarde. Já ao final - quando o céu tem um tom alaranjado - ele escutou um barulho na sala: sua esposa havia chegado. Anthony saiu de seu escritório para receber-la.

"Você chegou cedo hoje," disse ela assustada ao ver o marido.

"Eu estava cansado, então vim para casa descansar."

"Se sente melhor?"

"Sim, obrigado...," então um silêncio caiu sobre ele. Depois de alguns segundos e ele olhou para ela. "Sabe, enquanto dormia, eu tive um sonho. Foi mais um devaneio. Eu vi nós dois, quando nós nos conhecemos, você se lembra? Eu vi os seus olhos observando-me com interesse. Você vestia aquele vestido branco e o seu cabelo estava cacheado... você estava maravilhosa. Eu lembrei o por que eu te amo. Me diz, você sonha comigo?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso denovo."

"Você nunca tem tempo para nada. Sem tempo para sonhar, ou para se lembrar. Sem tempo para me amar."

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Me diz, por que?"

"Porque eu cansei de te esperar... eu... meu coração...," ele olhou para baixo. "Eu vi você com o policial hoje. Eu tinha que ter certeza. Eu te segui até o hotel..."

A esposa abaixou os olhos. Vergonha, raiva, amor... rendição. Uma mistura de sentimento passou por sua mente. Era isso, o fim; e ela sabia. Ela sabia que o dia chegaria e a muito que o esperava. Liberade. O momento nunca veio, não até agora. "Então é isso," ela disse, com alivio.

"Isso? Não, eu ainda não terminei com você."

"O que mais você quer?"

"Por que?"

"Por que?, " ela repetiu a pergunta com sarcásmo. "me diz qual foi a última vez que você passou o dia comigo, ou nós tivemos uma tarde na praia, um jantar romântico? Você congelou-se por dentro. Se esqueceu de mim e agora a pouco se lembrou. Você e seus aviões. Se casa com eles Anthony... e me deixa em paz."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Tarde demais!"

"Não, eu sinto muito por...," silêncio caiu sobre ele. Uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto, "isto". A última palavra veio acompanhnada de um tiro. A esposa caiu no chão, um buraco entre seus olhos. Anthony guardou a arma e foi para seu escritório. E uma sombra foi, tão rapida quanto veio. O corpo no chão mexeu-se. A esposa respirou involuntariamente. O mundo em silêncio. Então não somente a Maldição da Morte havia falhado, como a morte - ela mesma – perderá mais uma alma. E agoram já eram centenas.


End file.
